They Know
by HaveringFool
Summary: Jane has a concussion, and things just start slipping out - absolutely anything that hits Jane's frontal lobe comes out, in a way that makes her more like Maura so even Maura might not completely notice - but Jane doesn't realize she's saying these things out loud, and everyone keeps trying to shuffle them around so they don't accidentally cross lines they don't mean to.
1. Chapter 1

Jane's sitting in the bullpen, and she furtively eyes Korsak at his desk. She holds up her pen and plays the detective serious at work - she's not going to get her head examined, it was a minor bump for reputation's sake! She's a detective, not a five year old whiny - oh look, I wrote Maura's name…_Isn't Maura the prettiest…_

"Jane?"

Jane looks up from her desk, ready to scowl if Korsak pesters her to head to the hospital again. "May I help you sergeant Korsak?"

Korsak clears his throat and looks back to his desk, deciding that it's best for him to not - how are the kids saying it nowadays? - out his clueless partner after all.

Jane scrunches up some scrap document and tosses it Korsak's way, "I am okay, look at my aim!" She smirks, glowing with pride.

Korsak looks up at Jane, "Whatever you say Jane," he looks back down at his desk, trying not to mention that Jane has been singing like a broken, but surprisingly melodious, record about Doctor Isles's beauty, and grace, for the past ten minutes.

* * *

**A/N:** Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Here are credit mentions, and I'm placing them at the bottom because, I might have this tendency to type a lot...

From the summary or description part of the fanfic:

"Jane has a concussion, and things just start slipping out" and "but she doesn't realize she's saying these things out loud" comes from argyle-s and is also the starter of this whole prompt idea.

"Absolutely anything that hits Jane's frontal lobe comes out, in a way that makes her more like Maura so even Maura might not completely notice" and "and everyone keeps trying to shuffle them around so they don't accidentally cross lines they don't mean to" comes from cokecam and thus added on to the prompt idea.

actual-human-girl is who I first saw this prompt idea from, and chapter one happened.

feltknickers is who I next saw again this prompt post from, and chapter two and three happened.

Most importantly, the gif that started it all comes from shycube and, thank you - to all I have mentioned, for allowing me to continue with this prompt.

Hmm. To note also, the content of the chapters here have been slightly edited and will differ slightly to the posts on Tumblr. Also, the title is of my own picking. I'm just mentioning this because, it sounds kinda sorta something (weird perhaps?) but I assure you, I had a plan when I thought of that title - and it's none of the above users fault that the title sounds so kinda sorta something. Thank you, for the time~ =)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jane? Where are you going?" Korsak removes his reading glasses as he looks up from his desk.

"To get the vic's autopsy report mister tubby-ton," Jane puts on her blazer as she heads towards the elevator.

"Let Susie deliver it," Korsak follows swiftly behind Jane, "You're supposed to be at your desk Jane, resting. She's-"

"I'm fine Korsak, and Susie never comes up here unless Maura's here," Jane smiles as her finger hovers over the down arrow, "Maura wouldn't let me touch that once, but I managed to enter the precinct _and _the bullpen anyway," Jane winks as she gently jabs at Korsak's side, "Maura's so bossy sometimes," Jane mentions as she steps into the elevator.

Korsak swallows a sigh and enters after Jane.

"You already had your lunch break Korsak," Jane eyes his belly, "I'm wellness captain here, and Maura is too. She's probably more my captain than Cavanaugh is, wait, Maura's the chief. Well, not chief of us exactly but, do you think she'll have stayed if Pike wasn't so incompetent? Do you think she finds the other officers cute too?" Jane looks down. "In their uniforms I mean," Jane straightens her blazer. "Maura wore this once," Jane smiles, "No, twice, we were -"

Korsak clears his throat.

"Didn't I say you can't have lunch again Korsak?" Jane glares at his way; Korsak says nothing and stands motionless in the elevator, next to a Jane he knows he has to keep supervised. Always rushing into crime scenes but never really saying what she means to say when it comes to emotions and Doctor Isles, Korsak thinks to himself as he shakes slightly his head - he's had enough wives leave him to know that words mean something. "You okay Jane?"

"Ask me to get my head checked again and I'll take your snack stash away Korsak, I'm fine!" Jane combines both a huff and whine. "Only Maura gets to worry about me," Jane looks away and settles on ignoring Korsak. "Besides, Maura says I've got long bones and a beautiful mind. A little bump can't hurt me," Jane smiles as she watches the lighted numbers descend.

Korsak clears his throat and squares his shoulders. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Maura!"

"Jane," Maura smiles as she looks up from the John Doe on her autopsy table, "I haven't gotten back the test results from Susie yet but she should be coming in soon, she must have seen you, and are you here for the report too? Sergeant Korsak? It'll be soon, the report, Korsak," Maura removes her goggles, "Oh Jane, I bought new shoes," Maura grins as she removes her gloves.

"Shoes Maura? Are they the ones that help you seem taller or just the pretty ones?" Jane follows closely behind Maura, "Because your delicate toes shouldn't be squeezed into those heels Maura, if I have to give my best friend foot massages every night, I'll-"

"Jane?" Korsak calls out loud and quick enough to interrupt.

"What?" Jane aggressive shrugs off Korsak's hold onto her elbow.

"You never talk about Doctor Isles's shoes, or even shoes, and that time when I came in when you had your foot in Doctor Isles's hand-"

"It's not like we're playing footsie or whatever - Maura," Jane looks sad for a moment, "Look Korsak, Maura has nice shoes, and very pretty toes. She cut holes in her shoes once to not hide my toes, and I don't want her to hurt her toes. Maura wants to talk shoes, I want Maura to talk to me, Susie will come, just you wait," Jane casually sends a wave, "Stop fretting about the test results Korsak."

Korsak sighs and reaches for his phone, "Cavanaugh? I think you need to get Angela over here. Remember that thing where Jane made us promise to help her do if we ever have to?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor Isles!" Susie rushes past Korsak and into the medical examiner's office; she squeezes herself in between the detective and Maura, "I've got the test results!"

Jane stumbles a little way back from being pushed and fumes silently behind the senior criminalist.

Korsak's looking on from Doctor Isles' office entrance, with his phone by his ear.

"We know you always appear Susie, but _must_ you stand between us?" Jane snatches over the report from Susie, "_We _were talking, _intently,_ in case you hadn't notice," Jane edges Susie to the side and fights to stand nearer to Maura.

Susie struggles to stand her ground - Doctor Isles had specific instructions and she intends to adhere to them.

"Thank you for the report Senior Criminalist Chang," Maura smiles at Susie, "I think it's safe for the detective and I to go through the report on our own now…" Maura gives a slight nod; and Susie takes a step away from Jane.

Korsak looks on from where he stands.

"Come on Maura," Jane holds onto Maura's elbow, "Let's discuss the report toge- wait, sit down Maura, I'll get Korsak," she lets go reluctantly and gestures for Korsak to enter.

"Let's do it upstairs Jane," Korsak speaks away from the phone and beckons for Jane to head over to where he stands, "We shouldn't be taking up Doctor Isles' time."

Jane dishes Korsak an eye roll, "We _have_ to have Maura explain it to us," Jane sits herself down opposite Maura, "There are _so_ many terms that Maura wouldn't be happy to have us guess…you know?" Jane looks down at the report in her hands; Maura's smile flits by as Susie's looking worriedly on - Korsak saw it all.

"I think there's something more we have to address Cavanaugh…" He whispers into his mobile, "We've got not just one fool in love here…" He internalizes another sigh, "And I'm sending senior criminalist Chang up to your office, she knows something," he hangs up, "Jane? If I tell your moth-"

"Alright, alright, desk duty," Jane shuts the manila folder, "Sorry Maura," she mumbles as she forces herself to stand, "My mother dating my boss," she grumbles as she storms out of the office, "I'm not-" she doubles back, "Dinner together tonight Maura?" She smiles.

Maura nods, "I'll be over with your favourite beer Jane," she smiles before heading over to her desk.

Jane's grinning from ear to ear as she saunters over to the elevator, and Korsak's jogging after her.

Susie has her face buried in her hands. She looks back into Maura's office before heading up to the homicide unit's department office, wondering just how, is she supposed to explain to them why she delivers the test reports when she does without giving away Doctor Isles. "What am I supposed to tell them?" A question she mumbles worryingly to herself as the elevator doors slide open.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi there, thank you, for the time~  
Hope it's all alright so far and, regarding updates - for this fanfic and all others of mine - I've left a message on my profile page. Thank you, for the time=)


End file.
